


Canary 金丝雀 Chapter 04

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 车补档





	Canary 金丝雀 Chapter 04

Chapter 04

 

辞行前，埃德蒙准备请安东尼奥来用最后的晚宴——这么说是不是有点恶意？  
这次的餐桌上只有柯克兰一家和安东尼奥，桌布换成了华美的红色，而餐盘也端上了待客专用的。法国带回来的餐酒被倒入杯里，轻轻摇曳散开了蜡烛的点点光芒。  
短暂的寒暄后就是用餐时间，虽说有着用餐时不许说话的餐桌礼仪，但安东尼奥还是和埃德蒙有几句简单的交流。对面坐着的是柯克兰家的长子斯科特•柯克兰，正专心致志地用餐，似乎对他们的话没什么兴趣。

安东尼奥的目光流转到了柯克兰夫人，那是位端庄贤淑的妇女，很显然没什么意思。还是那位最小的孩子有点意思——让人过目不忘的绿色眼睛中没有丝毫情绪，修长白皙的双手用最优雅标准的姿态用餐。  
真是经过一番刻苦训练啊，还是说这孩子天生就有贵族气息呢？

安东尼奥和埃德蒙的对话中，他也有听说埃德蒙很快有去法国做生意的计划——尽管大同盟战争还在进行。不过谁在意呢？  
他想起自己的一位恶友——弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦，那位长相极为俊美的法国贵族，有着非凡的艺术天分。可惜的是艺术家多半都有点病，而弗朗西斯的病态还真是让人难以启齿。  
他号称喜爱一切美的事物——亦或者说他深爱的就是美丽本身。安东尼奥几乎可以确信，弗朗西斯会中意那个绿眼睛的小少年。

如果埃德蒙把这孩子送给了弗朗西斯的话……  
安东尼奥舔了舔嘴唇，露出几丝餮足的笑容。  
我也可以去尝尝味道吧。

亚瑟无端感觉一阵恶寒，他的目光怀疑地四处转了一圈，没有任何人注意他。  
错觉，错觉。他这么安慰自己。

 

“我要晚几天才能启程……我通知了弗朗西斯先生，让你们两个先过去。”  
可能是贸易上出了什么问题，埃德蒙眉头紧锁，说话时候连头都没抬。斯科特漫不经心地答应了，而亚瑟想要拒绝——和斯科特独处还真不是什么好事，但考虑到埃德蒙也不会接受反对意见，他轻轻点头。

前往法国巴黎的船在晴好的早晨起航，这是亚瑟第一次坐船。他站在甲板上吹海风，满脸惬意的样子。礼帽上多事的长羽毛下垂着，轻轻骚动着他的皮肤，让他有点不耐烦地转了转帽子的位置。  
斯科特在船舱里，而亚瑟倒也乐得享受一个人的清闲。碧蓝色的大海倒影在他的眼中，他妄图看破那深邃的海洋，却又恐惧被其深深吸引地本能远离着。

如果我现在跳下去会怎么样？  
亚瑟如此地想着些不着边际的事情，他可从来没有过求死的欲望。或许是父母的早逝，让他对“活着”这件事如痴如醉，甚至要把此看做唯一的信仰。他不懂这是为什么——或许和在那个雨夜里遇见的男孩有关吧，他现在还活着吗？  
明知生还渺茫，亚瑟却一厢情愿地幻想着男孩也能活着。或许是愧疚心，或许是同情心。  
当然很快，他的目光又跨越了这些琐事，继续望向似乎无边际的海洋。

支开了随从之后，斯科特在没什么人的地方伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠地往甲板上走。这附近的人还算不上太多嘛，这让他心情很好，从口袋里摸索出一支烟和一盒火柴。烟气袅袅上升时，烟草特有的刺激性直冲大脑——这感觉真TM好。  
斯科特第一次抽烟——哦，大概就像亚瑟那么大的时候吧。只要抽了第一根，他就再也没法克制这种欲望。他没有顾忌自己父亲的反对，开始在各种地方偷偷吸烟。

他心里是明白的，自己那个父亲不可能不知道，但他表现在众人面前的形象依旧是一个完美贵族公子的形象，他的父亲便也没多家管束——恩，就像实际斯科特其实还极其喜欢喝酒但埃德蒙依旧睁一只眼闭一只眼一样。

那个金发的小家伙正站在那里不知道想点什么，眼睛无神而涣散地望着远方。就这么闭着嘴不说话还真是漂亮无比，不过只是漂亮就没有意思了不是吗？毕竟这世界绝不缺少美人。  
斯科特走到亚瑟身边，弥漫而来的烟味让亚瑟微微蹙眉——天哪他这样子真是蠢透了。而那双眼睛中的神色依旧没有发生变化，连目光都没有移动一寸。他今天穿的是黑色的大衣，衬托着那张小脸更加苍白。斯科特产生一种错觉，仿佛只要稍微碰一下他，他就会支离破碎。

不过按照斯科特的性格，越是这样，他越会有去破坏的欲望。

亚瑟似乎已经无法承受这样的目光，他瞪了斯科特一眼就准备回到房间休息。他带了本简单的法语小说，准备复习一下这一个月以来他已经学的恶心到要吐的语言。说实话，他不太懂埃德蒙为什么要让他学法语。如果只是一点简单的基础用语，亚瑟很早就学过了——他当初学的基础用语还远不止法语一种。  
那么解释的通的理由就只剩一个了吧，他的眸色暗淡了片刻。

斯科特没有拦住他，只是站在原处静静地吸烟。

 

临近黄昏的时候开始下起了小雨，亚瑟不得不放弃晚上去甲板上看星星的浪漫打算。他喜欢看星星——其实只是因为他喜欢看着天空，而理由？抱歉，亚瑟自己也不太清楚。  
斯科特的房间就在隔壁，亚瑟不知道他正在干什么。他可不像是什么会安心看书的人，大概不是吸烟就是在喝酒吧。会和新结识的女人在一起吗？亚瑟想起白天他偶尔看到一位漂亮的美人装作饰品掉落借机和斯科特攀谈。当然，贵族的社交能力都很好。只是亚瑟还是忍不住笑，当他看见斯科特一不小心踩到了对方看起来绝不廉价的裙子上。女人的脸色刹那间变得僵硬，还要硬着头皮微笑。

连绵不断的细雨让亚瑟有些心烦，他看不进去这满面法语的小说了。他将书放在了桌面上，并没有熄灭蜡烛就躺在床上准备入睡。但这细碎的雨声让他也无法很快入睡，他的情绪逐渐开始烦躁，最后还是去要了杯热的玫瑰花茶。  
茶香味似乎可以安神，亚瑟昏沉间这么想着。不知不觉的，他陷入了睡眠中。

第二天醒来，蜡烛被熄灭了。  
是仆人吗？亚瑟微皱着眉向前走去，手扶在门把手上。

 

从伦敦到巴黎需要大概五天左右，船长似乎认为在第五天的夜晚他们一定能到达巴黎的港口。前四天亚瑟和斯科特相安无事，无非是在空闲的时候——而且周围没有人的时候，他们还是会荒唐地接吻。谁也不知道为什么，可理智统治脑海时，他们已经开始了拥吻。  
第四天的夜里又下起了雨，呜咽的风声就好像女人的悲鸣。船上的几位小姐脸色苍白，而亚瑟装作神态自若。他打开了自己的房门，想着今晚或许又要很长时间太能入睡。  
门还没关上的时候，斯科特挤了进来。

亚瑟没着急直接把他推出门，只是淡淡地看了他一眼：“有何贵干？”  
斯科特正在解外套，顺手搭在了桌前的椅子背儿上。红发遮掩下，那深蓝色的眼中露出些许笑意：“我怕你个小鬼夜里吓得睡不着，体贴地来和你一起睡。”  
这理由，亚瑟嗤之以鼻。他缓慢地解着深红色的外套，漫不经心地回答：“不需要，请你好好休息吧。”  
斯科特盯着亚瑟，随后直接走出了房间，连外套都没带走。

亚瑟有点惊讶地盯着打开的房门，他还真没料到斯科特这么听话地直接走人了。虽说这是亚瑟想看到的结果，在船上的最后一夜——他可不想惹出什么差错，或者做一些，恩……计划之外的事情。  
没等亚瑟去把门关好，斯科特就又回来了，手里还拿着两瓶威士忌。在亚瑟无奈的眼神中，他关上了门，摇了摇手里的瓶子：“喝一点或许会睡得更好哦？”  
“我还真没看出来你有这么关心我。”  
“呵，谁说我关心你了。”

斯科特坐在亚瑟的床边，打开酒瓶开始喝起来。这姿势真是毫无贵族感可言，随着喉咙的起伏，瓶中的液体有了明显的下降。亚瑟知道斯科特酒量不错，也就置之不理地坐到了桌前。  
“你要是执意在这里睡，我就在椅子上睡一夜了。”  
虽然椅子很硬，但亚瑟觉得起码可以忍受。他懒得出去要一杯花茶，直接把身体趴在了桌面上——这个姿势也没有什么贵族感可言。  
斯科特笑着走了过来，亚瑟没看他，所以也不知道这个笑容里包含着怎样的情绪。

“小鬼，过来。”  
亚瑟没理，但对方的手却摸了过来，在脖颈上轻轻地挠动。这样瘙痒感令亚瑟禁不住一激灵，不耐烦地直起了身子去正视身后的斯科特。这时斯科特又喝了一口酒，之后把酒瓶一放猝不及防地吻了下来。

——！  
从嘴唇与口腔中传来的酒味让亚瑟有点慌乱，酒液被斯科特推送到了亚瑟的口腔中。他拼命地想抗拒对方的入侵，但斯科特却大有亚瑟不把酒吞下去就不离开的趋势，在这种别扭感中亚瑟不得不吞下了那些酒——辛辣感以及苏格兰威士忌那浓郁的烟熏味让他头昏，好像刹那间体温就升高了不少一样。  
斯科特满意地离开了亚瑟的嘴唇，看着他眼眶微红，嘴唇微张喘息连连的样子。“斯科特你TM有病吧！”连骂人的话都是动听的，只是他现在不太想听。

因为体格差异，斯科特不费事地就把亚瑟抱了起来。无视对方不痛不痒的挣扎直接甩到了床上，不容拒绝地欺身而上，掐着亚瑟的下巴逼迫亚瑟染着怒意的眼神直视自己。  
“我说你也明白吧，父亲让你学法语，带你一起来法国的原因。”  
声音异常地暗沉了下去，在烛火的摇曳中，斯科特的蓝眼睛似乎在熠熠发亮。这个有点尴尬的话题让亚瑟想别过头去，却被紧捏着自己下巴的手阻止了。

“是的，我明白。”  
说话时候声音带了点颤抖，不知道是出于什么原因。亚瑟近乎本能地躲闪着斯科特的目光，最后干脆自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。  
后来，他感觉到衣服逐渐被褪下的凉意。这让他迅速地睁开眼睛，愤怒地想要一拳打到斯科特的脸上，对方的手制止了自己，该死的力量差异。  
“你要是不想被绑起来的话就别挣扎了。”声音慢条斯理到令人恼火的地步，双腿被坐在身下无法动弹，而双手则收到了被束缚的威胁。亚瑟可不想被绑起来，失去了手臂的主动权，事情说不定会变得更糟糕起来。

上衣被顺利地脱下来，也有可能是因为亚瑟的顺从。“如果挣扎的话，把衣服弄褶了可就不好啊。”这话貌似也有点道理，暂时处于劣势的亚瑟准备静观其变。  
赤裸的上身刺激着斯科特的视野，他舔了舔嘴唇觉得逐渐开始变得兴奋起来。他将手转向下身的连衫裤，却被猛地坐直身体的亚瑟阻拦住。  
“你要是敢这么做，我说不定会杀了你。”说这话的时候亚瑟的声音十分冷静，就好像确有此意一样。斯科特不知道这个小家伙会不会动了杀意，只是感觉变得更加有趣，发出了笑声。

“那么我拭目以待。”  
说着他就将亚瑟的裤子扒下，露出纤细而匀称的双腿——此刻正纠结地，不自然地向中间合拢着。亚瑟几乎是同时狠狠地向斯科特扑过去，双手一起扼住了斯科特的喉咙。明亮的眼中染着羞愤，双手开始逐渐用力。  
小鬼是要有多天真，居然妄想掐死自己。

斯科特不怒反笑，他扯开亚瑟的左手，顺着指尖一点点轻吻，引来一串的战栗。在那双手挣扎着想要离开时，斯科特迅速捏着了那看起来脆弱无比的手腕，享受着亚瑟因为疼痛而略微扭曲的表情。

“既然你明白父亲想要把你送给那位法国佬，你为什么拒绝我？这可即将是我们最后一次见面啊，亚瑟。”  
被暧昧地直呼名字，亚瑟却讽刺地笑着回答：“我倒是为这是我们最后的见面而感到开心。”  
“是……吗？那为了庆祝这开心的时刻，来做点什么吧。”  
斯科特的另一只手放肆地抚摸着亚瑟发育不成熟的身体，顺着锁骨向下滑动，在胸口来回徘徊。他躲避了那两个敏感的红点，恶意地在周围画圈环绕。亚瑟的脸绯红一片，本来还摁在斯科特脖子上的右手无力地滑了下来。

“别留下痕迹啊……你这个混蛋。”  
感觉已经无法逃避，亚瑟索性放弃了挣扎。他知道，这三年来的教育就是为了让他做这种事的——虽然对象不太对劲。  
斯科特低沉地笑了几声：“遵命，我会让你用最漂亮的身体去见那位伯爵的。”

这仅有十五岁的稚嫩身体在自己身下颤抖着，它的主人双唇微张，眼神迷蒙地诱惑着。这人还是自己名义上的弟弟——斯科特心头无法避免地涌上几分罪恶感，但这罪恶感却又是如此的甜美。他知道他在做绝对不行的事情，他也迟疑过——亚瑟只有十五岁，他是不是不该做这么出格的事？  
可不知哪里出了差错，斯科特本身有着极为恶劣的性格。他对这禁忌的事感到兴奋不已，至于亚瑟的年龄——呵，他都已经要送给那位法国佬，在那人的床|||上百般媚态了，自己凭什么不能捷足先登呢？

他吻住了那颤抖的双唇，感受着长久以来浸染在口腔中的玫瑰花茶气息以及刚刚被自己强灌进去的威士忌，还真是不搭调。斯科特吮吸着亚瑟的舌头，那美好的触感让他想要把身下人拆穿入腹。  
与此同时，他的手抚摸着亚瑟的身体，恶意地揉捏着红嫩的乳|||珠。破碎的呻吟从被唇舌封锁的口中流露出来，显得异常色|||情。斯科特感觉那份温度从亚瑟赤裸的身体转移到了自己的身体上，他直起身体耐着性子解衣服，并且扔的很远。上面最好不要有什么痕迹，他一边想着一边亲吻亚瑟白皙修长的脖颈——这里也不能留下痕迹，真是不爽。

放弃了去啃咬那白皙脖颈的欲望，斯科特改用舌头轻轻上下舔舐着。那种特殊的感觉从脖子传递到了全身，亚瑟眯着眼睛暗自腹诽——这家伙之前肯定有过女人。  
呵，有过女人吻技还那么糟糕，真蠢。

暧昧的舔舐传递到了胸口，斯科特含住了其中一颗乳|||珠，看着亚瑟满脸羞耻的模样感觉内心有什么情绪点点膨胀着。他拉开亚瑟的双腿，努力克制自己用最轻柔的力道吻着光洁的大腿内部。

“嗯……啊……”  
舒服的喘息声，就像小兽的呜咽声一样。当斯科特忽然加重了力道，在腿根那里狠狠吮吸的时候，亚瑟被涌上的快感冲昏了头，却意识到了事情的严重——“你！我不是说……啊——”  
还没说完的指责在斯科特舔舐自己的下|||体时候全都换做了甜腻的呻吟，这声音就像有毒一样刺激着斯科特，他低声说道：“别担心……就这一次。”

这时亚瑟早已挺立的下体违背主人的意愿，射|||出浓郁的白色液体。斯科特拿过手帕擦拭，然后把手帕狠狠揉成一团扔在地上。  
“你还真是小鬼啊。”语气全是嘲弄意味。

亚瑟羞恼地躲过了再次凑上来索吻的斯科特，转而在斯科特的肩膀上狠狠一咬。那痛觉此刻也显得美妙起来，亚瑟闪动着饱含情|||欲却依旧有些小得意的双眼，凑在斯科特耳边说：“现在我们两清了。”

“呵……在我肩膀上留牙印有什么用？我又不用对着新主人献媚。”  
“你床|||上的姑娘会在意的，我敢说它十天之内不会消下去。好不容易去一次巴黎，你对那儿的女人没兴趣？”

斯科特再次去吻那双嘴唇，尽情吮吸与啃咬着那饱满的唇瓣。他的喉咙深处发出笑声，随着笑声，他的手顺着光滑的背脊向下滑，探到了已经湿润的后|||庭。  
“你是想故意惹我生气吗？不听话的话，我现在可有很多种方法惩罚你。”

一根手指插到了亚瑟的嘴里，斯科特好笑地望着亚瑟：“舔吧，以后你要舔的可不只是手指了。”  
恼怒的绿眼睛因为绯红的脸色和浸染着的欲|||望显得意外无力，亚瑟的舌头轻轻滑过斯科特的指尖，然后闭合牙齿想要在这上也留个牙印。  
可在那之前斯科特已经拿走了手指，直接顺着湿润的后|||庭进入了亚瑟的身体。刹那间，异物入侵的痛苦感让亚瑟近乎想要尖叫，却被一个吻抹去。  
“要是声音再大一点的话，肯定会被听见啊，还是说那样你会兴奋一点？”

手指缓慢地进入，抽|||插，搅动。亚瑟咬着下唇拼命不出声，双腿不自觉地大开。这放|||荡的姿势令他感觉更加羞耻，可此刻他已经没有心情去顾忌。  
手指数量逐渐增加，斯科特用最大的耐心做着扩张。他已经快无法忍耐这个混蛋小鬼色|||情又魅惑的姿态，下体又热又胀。想要狠狠做|||到亚瑟哭出来的情绪占据着大脑，让他已经快失去理智。

“来，叫我声‘哥哥’听。”  
忽然提出的奇怪要求让亚瑟费力地睁着眼睛看向斯科特，绝不认输地露出一点嘲弄的笑容。  
“在床|||上真是好情趣啊，你以前不会也和男人做|||过吧，哥哥？”

上扬的尾音消逝在唇舌中，在斯科特吻住亚瑟的刹那，他将手指撤出，整个顶入了亚瑟稚嫩的身体。剧烈的痛苦夹杂着灭顶的快乐让亚瑟觉得要昏厥过去，甚至连精神都逐渐变得涣散起来。空蒙的绿眼睛里仿佛染上了雾气，变得不似真切。

在亲吻，抚摸，抽|||插中，亚瑟感觉自己逐渐连眼睛都睁不开，可斯科特那双深蓝色的双眼还是映在自己的视野之中。  
痛苦逐渐褪去，快感成倍叠加——似乎就在一切都要破灭而出的时刻，斯科特伏在亚瑟耳边的声音，就像从梦乡之中传来。

“无论在这之后你在谁的床|||上，都给我记住了，我是你第一个男人，亚瑟。”


End file.
